


Kyanon’s at Stratford-upon-Avon

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Multi, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato





	Kyanon’s at Stratford-upon-Avon

 

 

 

　　Kyanon本來不是這裡人，她是中國人，原名花音，年輕的時候嫁來英國，後來丈夫死了，她就帶著兒子Monchi開一間小館。斯特拉福德是觀光景點，近年來中國遊客愈來愈多，很多自助旅行的樂意看完莎士比亞故居後在這吃碗煨麵再走，夏天中午店裡全是南腔北調。冬天的時候這兒就比較冷清。

　　有食客覺得Kyanon手藝好，問她為什麼不去倫敦開業，那兒華人多；還有湖區的民宿老闆邀她去掌廚。她只說：她喜歡這，這兒的人她都認識，住得舒服。

 

　　她也有些常客是英國人；有個叫Sora的小伙子喜歡吃她的醋溜魚，一天他帶了個看來四十開外的東方女人來，聽口音似乎是日本人，Sora一直叫她Miss Haiyami；那女人一進店就擺著一副臭臉，後來Kyanon才發現Sora說要請對方吃「家鄉菜」，這可鬧了笑話。

　　「中國跟日本不都在亞洲嘛，」Sora後來對她抱怨，「哪有差多少。」

　　「要是人家拿Haggis（蘇格蘭羊雜碎布丁，蘇格蘭人自己都不吃的黑暗料理）請你吃『家鄉菜』，你怎麼說？」Monchi反問他。

　　Sora摸摸鼻子，「也對。」

　　後來不知怎麼Sora就沒再來過，Monchi說他好像是追著那個Miss Haiyami去日本了。

　　Kyanon認為這事她也有一份功勞，她堅信那天那個日本女人吃到她炒的雪筍肉絲時露出了微笑。

 

　　有一對中年夫妻偶爾會來，一人點一碗麵，用叉子跟湯匙笨拙地慢慢吃完，然後手牽著手離去。

　　一天，先生來她店裡，給她三百英鎊，請她做一桌「最好吃的菜」。

　　「幾個人？」Kyanon問他。

　　「就我們夫妻，兩個人。」先生這樣回答。

　　那個先生走後，Monchi從外面進來，告訴Kyanon說那位先生離開的背影很落寞。

　　到了預定日子的晚上，Kyanon給他們兩人端上香酥全鴨、肴肉、番茄蝦、火腿干絲，以及一大碗黃魚煨麵。那位太太吃到煨麵時哭了。

　　臨走的時候，兩夫妻把沒吃完的全部打包帶走，那個太太突然抓著Kyanon的手，問她說：「Kyanon，你丈夫過世的時候，你是怎麼走過來的？」

　　Kyanon又下廚煎了兩片豆沙鍋餅，她丈夫生前最愛吃她做的甜食。一個喪夫的寡婦、一對喪子的夫婦，三個半老的人說著說著哭成一團，Kyanon還開了瓶珍藏的五糧液。

　　「你的麵太好吃了，」那位太太不斷掉著眼淚告訴Kyanon，「真的太好吃了。」

　　很久以後Kyanon才知道，那對夫婦那天本來想要自殺。

　　她一直都知道，一碗好湯好肉煮出來的熱騰騰煨麵能治癒任何心靈的傷。

 

　　鎮上有個劇團，不怎麼有名，但水準還不錯。演的很多是莎士比亞，也演一些其他的東西。

　　劇團的第一男主角是在Kyanon的店裡跟女朋友求婚成功。「狄安娜，我追你追了三百年，今天我一定要得到你的承諾！」

　　「什麼『三百年』？現在年輕人求婚台詞都這麼中二嗎？」Kyanon小小聲問兒子Monchi。

　　「因為他們合演的第一齣戲就是路易十四與情婦的故事。」Monchi也小小聲回答，「你記不記得？那齣戲我還去客串一個彈手風琴的。」

　　後來母子倆才知道，原來這一對是奉子成婚。孩子還取名叫路易。

　　真是夠中二了。

 

　　還有個人偶爾會來，通常是在晚上，快打烊的時候才來，一個人吃一碗麵，很笨拙地練習著用筷子，但怎麼學都還是那樣。

　　Chris幫鎮上的劇團排戲，也寫過一點劇本，「但我是個完全沒有才華的作家。」他這樣苦笑著跟Kyanon承認過。

　　每次Chris來，Kyanon都很高興，因為Chris嘴很甜，對Kyanon的每道菜都讚不絕口。Monchi也喜歡Chris，因為Chris很會逗人樂。

　　「你寫過什麼故事？」Monchi問過他。

　　「很多，但大部分都沒寫完。」Chris一邊吃著蒜燒黃魚一邊發出「嗯嗯嗯」的陶醉聲音，這讓Kyanon忍不住又切了盤涼拌菜心請他。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「因為我只寫Happy Ending，」Chris笑一笑，「但太多時候，有太多事情沒有辦法Happy Ending，所以我寫不完。」

　　「你為什麼堅持用筷子？」Monchi也樣問過他，但對於這問題Chris就只是笑笑不答。

　　Monchi跟Kyanon說，Chris是一個人來斯特拉福德，劇團的人都很喜歡他。

　　「結婚了嗎？」沒辦法，Kyanon那一輩的人自然而然就會關心這事。

　　「……沒有，」Monchi皺眉苦思了一下，「確實，他好像也沒有女朋友；不過女生都跟他很好，我猜他八成是個gay。」

　　「小孩子少碎嘴。」Kyanon訓了兒子一頓，但其實她自己更好奇。

　　Chris每次都是一個人來，點一碗麵。Kyanon每次都會切點東西請他，Monchi會找他聊個一兩句話，兩個人都笑得開心。然後Chris又一個人離去。

　　這年輕人，Kyanon心想，怎麼活得好像有點寂寞呢。

　　聖誕夜，所有的店家都打烊了，Kyanon和Monchi也早早關門，沒料到九點多的時候突然聽到樓下有人敲門。Monchi下樓一看：「媽！是Chris！」

　　等到Kyanon也下來，看見用羊毛大衣、圍巾和毛帽把自己裹成團的Chirs捧著瓶酒站在店裡，Monchi正替他倒熱開水，Chris看見她來，笑得整張臉五官都擠在一起，Kyanon從來沒看過他笑得這麼開心。

　　「對不起，對不起，我的好Kyanon，」Chris像是喝醉了酒般樂不可支地抱著她說，「聖誕快樂！聖誕夜我特別想吃你煮的麵，可以煮一碗餵飽我嗎？對不起，但我真的很想很想這樣做，非這樣做不可，求求你啦！」

　　Kyanon讓Monchi把當禮物的酒拿去收起來，自己下廚開火，用母子倆晚餐剩下的雞湯加點青菜，簡簡單單煮了一碗麵。Chris還是一樣，笨手笨腳地用著筷子，帶著太陽一般的笑臉吃完整碗麵。

　　臨走時，Chris用已經戴上手套的手很不利索地往口袋裡掏錢，卻不小心讓一個東西從大衣胸前裡層的口袋裡掉出來，他「唉呀」驚叫一聲，站在旁邊的Kyanon搶先一步蹲下去幫他撿。「我的天啊，謝謝你！謝謝！」Chris接回東西時不斷道謝，像珍寶一樣仔細收回口袋裡。

　　那是一封信，To Christopher，Kyanon從郵戳認出是來自上海。

　　她與Monchi都與Chris擁抱，「聖誕快樂，」Chris說，「上帝祝福好人。」

　　希望你的故事有個Happy Ending，Kyanon在心裡用中文這樣想著。

 

　　Kyanon不是這裡人，她是中國人，本名花音。她在斯特拉福德開一家小館，這裡的人她都認識，她喜歡這裡。

　　這話她不會說出口，但她其實覺得自己是個用煨麵變魔法的仙女。

　　吃過的人都會得到幸福。

 

　　（Kyanon’s at Stratford-upon-Avon　完）


End file.
